Muggle’s & Malfoy’s
by ShawnPotter
Summary: Draco has interests and beliefs he has hidden from most. His love for Hermione, his draw toward Harry, in short he is not the boy others know him as. Draco comes to terms with his sexuality, & learns some secrets. Warning Homo/hetero sexual content.


**Disclaimer :**

**This is a personal work of fiction. Most of the characters in this story belong to the amazing and talented JK Rowling. I own Dirk & Rebecca, and the story itself. This story involves some sexual material both hetero and homosexual; both between young teen wizards. We where all once horny teens our selves, if we are not still such. So If This sort of thing disturbs you, go back and find another story. If you like this or maybe find it Hot, enjoy.**

**Muggle's & Malfoy's**

**It was now his fifth year at Hogwarts, and Draco was feeling as smug as usual. His secret crush, Granger had not managed tot get expelled yet, guess her boy toy's fame had its quirks; Pansy Parkinson had in fact been expelled, finally. Draco also had recently heard his cousin Dirk Malfoy would be visiting the school. Draco and Dirk had been very close as little kids, but the summer before school started, Dirk moved. He had been extended a special scholarship to Draken Academy. No boy has the tiniest desire for the strictness or uniforms of Draken, but few would turn down the opportunity. Draken had a reputation for taking in the most talented Wizards. Merlin himself was cousins with its founder. Draco had been Jealous, but happy for his cousin. The family moved so they could be closer to the school. Draken was sending their students in small groups, to other schools to help give them some culture. In reality, the school had found need for a structural overhaul, and allot of repairs needed to be done, Even a charmed and bewitched building can last so long with out repairs. Draken was over 3 millennia. Dirk was among those chosen to go to Hogwarts, due to his ability & the fact Hogwarts was the best school for charmers. Dirk has his sights on being an entertainer. **

**September 3rd**** was a chilly one, esp. for so early in April. Draco thought it a sign of good fortune.**

**On the train he sent a masked spell to Granger. She'd not like cleaning the burnt smell out of her clothes, but the fire would make her nice and warm. As expected she was furious when she thought she was getting hit with a curse, and fire brains tried to fight back with his busted wand. Draco knew the dope was broke, but couldn't Potter afford to get his friend a new one. Seriously, Draco did not doubt Harry's friendship, but Ron was too stuffed up to ask for help. Potter flew the best brooms money could buy, wore clean well fitting clothes, and had connections with some well off types; Draco had witnessed Harry helping his friends allot, and was there when he told the Weasley Twins to buy Ron a real set of dress robes, giving them all his gold from the Tri Wizard. Much as he Loathed Potter, he both admired him and was a tad Jealous. If only **_**his **_**dad would croak; He'd be rid of the pressure at home and inherit thousands. Mom did not really share the anti Muggle/mud blood theory, she just safely chose not to appose Lucious. Narcissa knew about Draco's crush of Hermione, in fact she was impressed with his choice. While she was not apposed to mixed blood, she did have an issue with weak wizards/witches, or strong ones who chose not to embrace their talents. **

**Draco was shocked when he first saw his cousin, or rather the mind melting creature that accompanied him. Rebecca Rashurn was a 14yo brunette to make nearly any strait guy melt. She did in deed turn nearly every head in the school, even some girls where looking at her with interest. Draco also noticed Ginny Weasley. Wow! For a ferret girl she was turning out nice, too bad she was related to Ron and the rest of the Weasel clan. Last Draco saw his goons where waiting for him. Even Draco did not like the two idiots. They where as much body guards as they where watch dogs, that is they where expected to watch him. Lucious had their families in his hands, and wished his son be kept in line. Hence Draco's seeming opposition to the Griffendor trio. Personally he disliked Ron cause he was a twit with no self esteem, yet some weird pride that led him to refuse any money or gifts. Hermione was his personal heart throb, and Harry, well Harry had everything handed to him from all over. It was one thing to be born to wealth, but Harry had fame for something he really had nothing to do with, and no control over. Harry had people nearly at his beck and call. He was cute too. By now Draco saw Harry did not like it much.**

**The morning speech was over, Dumbledork rattling on his usual crap, and noting yet another dark arts teacher. Why not just let Snape have the job, he'd be the best for it. Draco knew his Godfather to be well versed in the dark arts and defense against them. Severus Snape had once been among the elite of the Death eaters. He never killed some one who was not trying to kill him though. Snape was often misjudged. He did have that sneaky sleazy look, but he could be quite nice. Well, this year it would be Umbridge. Despite the fact she was going to tick off half the school, and the fact she denied Voldemort's rise; Umbridge Upset every one choosing to do only book lessons, No real magic.**

**Draco would have slept through class if the wicked witch had not been zapping any one who started to doze. He was hungry for the bell. He would be alerting his dad soon as he got a chance.**

**Mr Malfoy would be furious his son was not getting a proper education. Magic was not the sort of thing learned through reading books. And the Dark Arts where very important to his family. Dirk carefully cursed the dumb bat's door so it would stick real good soon as it closed; Then he closed it, making sure he was the last student out. **

**Three weeks into term Rebecca returned to visit a couple days. It seemed her parents where known to Professor Sprout. She mentioned they had grown up in her neighborhood. Short sprout was known to be Pure blood, and from a notable family. Her line of decent had been nearly all green thumb types. But Draco also learned Rebecca's mom ran a green house, and her dad a nursery, and landscaping Co. Only natural they would be friendly with Sprout. Draco did his best to be friendly, but not too friendly. It was not easy, Rebecca, or Becca as she said he could use, was a natural charmer. She also seemed to find Draco attractive. She flirted playfully with him a little bit, but it was mild mannered. Before she left Dirk let Draco in on a little secret. Rebecca was not his girlfriend or anything; Rebecca was his adopted sister. Adopted?!? Draco did not like this at all. While it meant she was likely free and available, it also meant she might be mixed blood, or worse, muggle born. Lucious would kill him. **

**Oct 31****st**** , it was the day of the Halloween Ball. Draco had accepted his dad's choice of costume, All Black robes, with a Silver mask; The outfit of a death eater. Normally he never would have worn it, but being Halloween he decided it would be ok. Lucious also had spent the entire summer teaching his son the spell used by the death eaters to move in stealth, it was nearly like apperating, but not quite. Draco had intended to make good use of it. Hid Dad mad him swear not to use it out side the ball unless necessary. Draco's outfit had been cleared by Dumbledore, Lucious had only chosen to have it cleared to avoid complications. Draco felt a rush from the response he got from most of the students and even some teachers. His cloak had a tine green Slytherin emblem on it, just noticeable to the observant eye, Albus had mandated the one alteration to the traditional cloak. **

**Draco had chosen to go Stag, or rather failed to get a date. Nearly all the Slytherin girls where aware he intended on wearing a costume that would bring allot of anger and hate, non Slytherin girls tended not to like him too much, or figured something was up when they saw he had no Slytherin dates available. But he did not need to worry. **

**Becca came into the Great hall full of nerves. She knew Draco might take her outfit as an insult or something worse. But she had intended it to be a joke. She now Donned Griffendor Quiditch robes & gear. It did not take long for Draco to spot her. Never did He think a 'Griffendor' could look Hot. He did his best to slip up on her, making use of the stealth. But some how she turned around quickly before he could say a word. She still let out a quick shriek.**

**Draco was Happy to see his Princess, but still he had his qualms. Was she pure blood? Perhaps the kin of a slain Death eater? That would please his dad. But perhaps she was not, not pure blood. Why did Draco care. She was beautiful beyond words. They separated briefly, Draco went to get them drinks.**

**He found the twins waiting for him. ' Hey mate. Couldn't help but notice you with that goddess.'**

"**Yeah, what of it Weasel?" ' Well Normally we don't like helping idiots like you. . But we have a proposition to make. ' Draco did not like the sound of this but listened. The twins had created a sort of love potion. But it was a Weasley, not a text book copy from Snape or the library. It needed a human test subject. The possible side affects where like nearly any potion. Draco considered it and accepted their offer. They agreed to give him a small supply of their better known gags free of charge if anything severe happened to disfigure him, or harm his date. They mixed the solution into a strong batch of butter beer. **

**At first Draco thought the toxin was doing its job well. But then Harry came over. Draco was shocked by his ability to seemingly redirect the potions affect, so Becca now wanted his attention. Draco was furious. Little did he know it was not Harry but Hermione. Hermione was known to be bisexual, Harry had dared her to take Draco's girl. Things started getting hot until Hermione revealed her self to Becca. The poor thing also made a revelation. She was a muggle. She had been doing well to hide it cause she knew Draco would never give her a chance if he knew. Hermione came up with an idea. **

**Draco was back in the dorm when his Hawk owl came in the window. It was a letter from Becca. She wanted to meet him in Astronomy Tower. She admitted the 'boy' was actually a girl under the influence of polyjuice and on some other potions. He went quickly to the tower. Becca seemed allot more open. Draco was soon very into her. They seemed to be getting hot. But then things got hotter, and the mind link broke. The person Draco was with suddenly was being disrobed and then protesting, weakly against his advances. Draco could tell the protesting was weak due to fear, but did not realize the fear was not so much fear of sex with him. By now a strong hunger had grown in his target, one that was more his than Becca's. this is the factor that broke the bond, his desire for Draco was stronger. Draco began to undress both himself and his new love. If anything he found 'her' fake protesting hot. He kissed her mouth, and caressed her. They both began to heavily perspire heavily. Then as they both where finally undressed fully and hotter within than a dessert, Draco thought he noticed a change in the octave of his mate. Then he was pushed back by an unseen force. Before his eyes Becca transformed. **

**Before his, panting sweating, and looking hungrier than a starved wolverine, lay Harry Potter.**

" **No' you cant be… Becca? You look Just like. .' "No Draco, Its me that looked like Becca. It was Hermione's Idea. I was just supposed to use Polyjuice & pose for Becca. Not as her, for her. She is too scared to face you. She has something she is hiding from you, something that she knows will keep you from her. But things have gone too far. . Draco, this is hard. I love you. I was not supposed to sleep with you or have sex, but.. Being together, talking civilly, talking like potential lovers… it got into me. I took over without trying to. Becca shares my love, but I have never been able to feel or know it till now. I want to finish this Draco.. I understand if you say no, Just please don't attack me, I don't have my wand, and don't want to fight you. I promise not to tell any one what has happened; And if you accept my invitation, I promise not to tell about that either. " Draco though about all this. He leaned in. Paused a moment. Then He and Harry's lips met, and they kissed/ Draco slowly moved away again. He had to register the kiss. He had never known he would enjoy kissing a boy. This went beyond mere enjoyment. Kissing Harry set off fireworks in his mind. " Harry, if I agree to finish this, will you remain in the female position, only receiving? I cant let a guy fuck me. ' " Yes Draco, & I know its not just me." They made love their in the tower. Both boys kept their silence. Draco felt he had been more satisfied than if he had been with Becca instead. He would some day have to find out. For now he had allot to think about. Harry Potter loved him, And He Harry. What's worse, he also loved a muggle girl.**

**Draco started correspondence with Dirk via a school owl, he always suspected his own owl carried his notes first to his dad for inspection, then its intended course. Dirk apologized for not telling him. He did not want Draco to judge her. When it came down to it, Becca's blood line was not as muggle as it might seem. Her parents where from a line of Squib marriages going back 37 generations. The past generations had been squibs having non magical children.. The last ancestor to wield magik died 687yrs ago. Draco wondered; if two squibs marry and have children who also do not have any magik in the blood, are the children Squibs or muggles? What if its 2 generations? Two sets of squibs each have children w/out magic in the blood, they marry some time later and have children w/out magic. Are those Squib or muggle? Curious he wrote Albus Dumbledore, The ministries head of magical ancestry, and his dad. Only his dad had a differing opinion. By Death eater standards Squibs should kill any young who prove to be without magik, they are as muggle born. Both Dumbledore and the MMA said it is custom to consider all descendants of wizarding blood Squibs until 14 generations, 16 if some sign of potential, i.e. some might have superior human ability, or may have things happen around them with out their conscious control such as a child's room getting cleaned as he frets about the effort it will take to clean his mess. Neither opinion eased his trouble, Becca at best was still a Muggle. The good thing was, she was not completely ignorant of the wizarding world. She had grown up educated by her parents on the world beyond muggle perception. She had seen real gnomes, and gone on vacations to places with goblins, Unicorns, and where Magic was common place(like Hogsmeade & Diagon Ally).**

**To deal with Harry, Draco made abuse of a first year who knew to fear him. He had the boy write a few letters to Harry and then Hermione. They where notified he no longer held a prejudice toward them, and would try to avoid confrontations, but could not guarantee things. He explained the situation with his dad and the goons 'Crabbe & Goyle'. A partial truce was accepted. All parties would do their best to control their tongues, and avoid conflict. It worked fairly well. What's more, both sides used charms and minor curses that where more a joke, when they where cornered into fighting. Last Draco Spoke with Snape. Snape laughed, a rare moment. He said he had always suspected some much suppressed desires between he and Harry. . . " Not . . Not Harry, I admit I like Hermione though, it's in my blood to be drawn to power, and she may be muggle born, but she is powerful." " That she is Draco, But I know you also have feelings for Harry. You are Bisexual.' "How do . . Why do you think that?" " Draco you where born into power, born into magic. You have seen people with uncounted abilities. I know you are not strait because I can see it in some people, I have a certain vision ability. The day you where born your Aura was read, as is custom; But while it was being read, I looked deeper. I looked places the reader could not. You had a faint lavender coloration mixed into the whole of your aura. It was like the tiniest current flowing swiftly, as if not to be seen. I have never told your dad, as I knew how he might react. I know you are drawn to Harry, first due to the very power draw you spoke of concerning Ms Granger; Second because how much attention you give him, and the fact you have never really tried to harm him. Yes Draco I know your curses from day one where far weaker, by choice, than they could have been. Don't try so hard to hide things. If you wish to speak with some one about your interest, it might be good to speak with me. Those dolt's wont bother eves dropping as they see me as poorly as most do, they would not suspect. Furthermore there is a reason I have never married. I am gay." . . . .**

**His Godfather was Gay!?! Draco had never guessed.**

**The next month and a half Draco tried to distance him self from Harry. But fate kept bringing them together. What's more, Goyle was expelled for attacking 2 Griffendor 1****st**** years while in Hogsmeade.**

**Crabby also found himself gone from his guard duty, but his reason involved a certain Raven claw girl. **

**Draco found life very difficult without his goons watching him. He could not let himself become involved with Harry. He prayed for help. Prayer, real prayer, was forbidden to Malfoy's. Draco figured it was irrelevant, he already wanted to marry and mate with two people he was forbidden from even liking. His prayer concerning Harry was answered, sort of. Rebecca returned for the Yule Ball. This time no deceptions where incorporated. Draco had a amazing time, refusing to let on to any one Becca was a Muggle. He did however let her know he knew, and that while he did not know how he could get past the closeted relationship. He was afraid of his dad and the death eaters.**

**As the night wound down, Draco brought Becca up to the Astronomy tower, the very same one he had made love to Harry in. His feelings resurfaced and seemed to mingle in the air with the feelings he and Becca shared. Before long he was again engaging in very heated foreplay. Becca moaned and cried out into the night, arousing the cry's of distant creatures of the forest, and the hunger of Draco. He attacked her innocence and virginity with the ferocity of his namesake. He was as an insatiable dragon.**

**Draco knew things could not remain the same. His whole world was now thrown some place he knew was dangerous; being the son of a hateful death eater. If Lucious did not already know about Rebecca's lineage he would find out plenty soon enough, And the relations with Harry could only go down hill also. That is thing's where about to get very Hot. Becca had met Harry, & once she heard of Draco's second love, she was unleashed. Evidently the prospect of a 3 way relationship was a Huge dream of hers. Only meeting another girl, who could satisfy her as well could make things any better, and Hermione was likely just that girl. It would be quadromony made in heaven. Quadromony was a four way marriage. While quite rare it was legal. Draco was scared of the prospect. Harry Potter, a Muggle, and a muggleborn witch.. He was good as dead. He had to see Dumbledore. Perhaps he, if any one, could find a means to protect Draco.**


End file.
